


Take It All Away

by PerkyPastry



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Prose Poem, Relationship Study, Songfic, with headcanon thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyPastry/pseuds/PerkyPastry
Summary: A prose-y songfic focusing on 9 and 1 and their relationships with the deceased.Written in 2011/2012 to go along with the 9MV I made using the Red song of the same name.





	Take It All Away

**Author's Note:**

> I was always intrigued by the genre of songfic, though I wasn’t really sure how to write one. Six years later and I realize I've already written one without knowing. Lyrics have been added in for this version, but grammatical choices remain unchanged even if I no longer would have made those choices today.
> 
> If you’d like to read the version without the song lyrics, you can find it in the original description of the 9MV I made (which I'm still pretty proud of): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtiVGjzNWTQ  
> If it ever gets blocked or deleted, I want to make sure there's a record of what I wrote. That's what AO3 is for, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

 

 

**Take It All Away**

 

~~~ 

1 and 2

_**You've stripped me down, the layers fall like rain**  _  
_**It's over now, just innocence and instinct still remain**_

From the beginning   
He wouldn't listen  
He was always putting himself in danger  
And influencing others along the way.  
It was true  
1 may have given the order  
but in the end it was 2's choice to leave  
He didn't intend for him to die, though  
He just thought 2 would get injured  
See how dangerous it was out there  
And come back to him  
Maybe, he thought,  
that 9 and 5 would find him, save him.  
So 1 could take back everything...

_**You watched me while I slowly disappeared**  _  
_**I reached for you to save me, you were frozen in your fear** **...** _

But they didn't.

_**Take it all away** _

It was too late

_**Take it all away** _

And it was his fault.

_**Take it all away** _

He took it all away.

_**Take it all away** _

~~~

9 and 5

_**Circling the pain inside my soul** _  
_**I reached inside your silence to steal what you won't show**_

People think that 5 found 9 in the emptiness  
but it was really 9 who found 5  
He pulled him through everything  
Manipulated him  
Gave him confidence  
Got him to overcome his fears  
And eventually break away from 1  
5 began to do what he was meant for  
He was happy  
And The bond between them was stronger than any other.

_**I tried to find the answers in my fears**  _  
_**But what was found is lost again as soon as it appeared...** _

But then he died.

_**Take it all away** _

9 let him down

_**Take it all away** _

He gave him false hope,  
A life to lose.

_**Take it all away** _

It took it all away.

_**Take it all away** _

~~~

9 and 6

**_I'm breaking, I can't do this on my own_ **

6 could see things nobody else could  
He was ostracized for it  
He tried to warn them  
But nobody listened  
He felt alone  
Carrying the burden that no one would share

**_Can you hear me screaming out, am I all alone?_ **

Until 9 came along.  
He was the only one willing to hear him  
But something always got in the way  
When they blew up the factory  
6 was hopeful  
Maybe what he saw wouldn't come true  
Maybe this was the end...  
But it was not meant to be.  
He saw what was happening, and he had one last chance.  
Before he went, he managed to tell 9 one last important message  
9 understood, and 6 could tell.  
He didn't scream when the machine took him.  
And like that, he was gone.  
It took it all away.

~~~

1 and 8

8 was the only one that 1 trusted  
And was trusted by  
He protected 1  
And comforted him  
He was loyal to the end  
And 1 just gave up on him  
When he needed him most  
All because of his fear  
8 had died  
Alone and abandoned  
He took it all away.

No.  
He couldn't let that happen  
Not again.  
He wasn't going to run anymore  
He had to stop it.  
He had to destroy it.

With great determination  
He lead the others to the cannon  
And fired on the machine.  
But it didn't work.  
He had failed once again  
And this time there was no escape.

~~~

9 and 1

_**You take away**  _  
_**You take away** _

They were opposing forces the first time they spoke  
1 called 9 a curse  
And 9 began to believe it  
9 called 1 a blind man  
Which he knew was true.

_****You take away**    
**You take away** ** _

As they were left with their own thoughts and memories  
1 thought of 2  
How much pain he must have suffered  
And knew what he had to do.

_**You take away...** _

The machine closed in on 9  
And 1 was left with his own words echoing in his head  
As he lunged in front of the beam...

_**You take away...** _

9 couldn't believe what had happened.  
1 had just saved him  
By giving his own life  
He had stayed true to his words.

_**You take away...** _

At that moment  
9 knew he had to end this  
Right then and there.

 

_**You take away...** _

 

With all his strength  
He wrenched the device from the machine,

 

_**You take away...** _

 

Turned it on itself,

 

 

_**You take away** _

 

 

_And took back what was taken away._

 

 

 


End file.
